An example of a hollow brushless servomotor is disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below. In the motor cited therein, an encoder is disposed in a rear end portion of a motor output shaft, and a front-end portion of the hollow motor output shaft is adapted to be engaged with a load side via a reduction gear.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP-U 03-54352